fensiriunixxfandomcom-20200215-history
Traklamek tr'Khasei
Early Years Traklamek Torkalir'faelirh tr'Khasei 'was born on a Scorpion-class attack fighter assigned to the ''I.R.W. Sienov tr'Khasei, Commanded by his father, '''Torkalir Tranel'faelirh tr'Khasei. The shuttle was set for autopilot towards Romulus, and it's only passenger was Tiralik, wife of Torkalir. {C}Somewhere during the three year flight back to Romulus; Tiralik gave birth, naming her son Traklamek, and entering it into the small craft's database, knowing she would not survive the trip home. Two days out from Romulus, Traklamek's fighter was intercepted by a civilian trading ship, the Eihssinhhre Hrou. ''The Captain, whom Traklamek called Uncle Esaahenen (Uncle Controller, because he was very controlling), took him under his wing, raising him as his own. Esaahenen had a daughter named Tarl, who was a year younger than Traklamek, and the two became best friends as the years went by. Galae s'Shiar (Imperial Armada) As soon as Traklamek came of age, he enlisted in the Galae s'Shiar, the Imperial Armada. Uncle Esaahenen disagreed with his decision, but as per Romulan custom, had no right to interfere. Traklamek was considered by his trainers a highly motivated, if not troublesome student. His sense of humor often rubbed many higher ranking officers the wrong way, but his desire to overachieve kept him in the game. Three years into his career, Traklamek was promoted to ''Riov ''(Commander, equivalent to Starfleet rank of Captain) and given command of a d'Deridex-class warbird, named ''Tagor ch'Rihan ''(Talon of Romulus). He served the first four years of his command on patrol duty of the Neutral Zone, where nothing eventful seemed to ever happen. Then, one day, he received orders to rescue the crew of a crashed warbird. Upon arriving at the scene, he realized that the senior surviving crewmember was his old childhood friend, Tarl. Over the next couple of months, Traklamek and Tarl spent a lot of time together. Two months after rescuing Tarl and her crew, the ''Tagor ch'Rihan was on its way back to Romulus, when a mutiny led by erei'Riov ''(Subcommander) Trel left Traklamek and Tarl stranded on a barren planetoid. With no way off the rock, and facing inevitable death, Traklamek professed his love for Tarl, and the two of them had a wedding ceremony in a damp cave. ''Tagor ch'Rihan ''arrived two days later, the ship repossessed by Tarl's next in command, T'Lyn. ' 'Upon returning to Romulus, Tarl was promoted to ''Riov and given command of her own d'Deridex-class warbird, the Tears of Algeron. Traklamek and Tarl reluctantly went their separate ways, but kept in regular contact with one another. One fateful day, Traklamek received a call that would change his life forever. Tarl was missing, and accused of Treason. Traklamek was ordered to proceed to her last known location, to investigate her disappearance. Upon arrival, He found Tarl engaged in conversation with Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation ship U.S.S. Enterprise-D. Hurt, and slightly confused, Traklamek hailed his wife, demanding to know what was going on. Tarl was selling a piece of stolen Empire-owned Borg technology to Picard, and Picard had offered her sanctuary. Infuriated, Traklamek demanded that Picard turn Tarl over to him, and allow him to take her back to Romulus for trial. Picard refused, and instead extended his shields around the Algeron. Tarl, however, engaged her cloaking device, which somehow interfered with Enterprise's ''warp core, disabling most of her systems. As Traklamek reveled in his victory, and charged his weapons for the killing blow, ''Enterprise charged forward. The saucer section of the ship tore through the double hull of Tagor ch'Rihan, disintegrating it. Fortunately, Tarl beamed Traklamek aboard seconds before he would have died. Unfortunately, the brief exposure to vacuum had destroyed his lungs, leaving him on a respirator for the trip back to Romulus. Tal'Shiar When Tears of Algeron ''arrived at Romulus, Three Tal'Shiar (Romulan intelligence) agents beamed aboard, and arrested Tarl. They offered Traklamek a chance to live, in exchange for his services. Traklamek greedily accepted, and began his new life. His first mission would be to infiltrate the Federation and Starfleet, under the name of '''Fen Siriun Ixx. '''The only things written in his file are the words "Level Nine Deep Cover asset, Assignment: UFP." See: Documented Event: Avenger-IV The Abandoned Colonies After the disappearance of ''Avenger-IV, Fen was reunited with his old friend T'Lyn, who had been given command of the Tears of Algeron after Tarl's execution. Upon finding out that Tarl had been executed, the Romulan swore an oath of grievance, swearing never to love another Romulan again. He renounced his Starfleet name, once again going by the name of Traklamek. During this time, he, T'Lyn, and a few others, including his childhood "nemesis" Tralvek, composed a team of raiders who stole much-needed supplies for three abandoned, starving colonies near the Neutral Zone.